Forum:USA categories
Why are the American states under "States of USA" rather than just "USA"? And why are local areas under "Cities in the United States by state" and "Counties of the United States" rather than the state name itself? I was going to just 'fix' it, but that's a pretty big change and I want to make sure no one will get upset about it first. --Jesdisciple (talk) 13:38, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Sure do fix it. However when redesigning the structure you may want to consider that Giki is now a Semantic Wiki. See for an example of how this works in the context you want to use it. :You may want to insert Category:Country on the USA Page as well as Category:State onto the various States, Category:County on the county pages, Category:City or Category:Town on appropriate pages. :--GikiDesign 15:03, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::I understand the whole semantic thing, but how does it affect categories? ::As for the categories you mentioned, shouldn't they be renamed as plural for consistency? And I wouldn't expect the larger region type to contain the smaller... I would expect abstract types to be grouped as political regions, and then their instances might contain each other. For example, California is in the USA, but "state" isn't in "country." --Jesdisciple (talk) 16:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Never mind that previous paragraph; I'm starting to understand. Singular categories are for discussion about what that type of place is, while plural categories are about the places of that type. Let's move this arm of the discussion there, please. --Jesdisciple (talk) 16:45, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::Right. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :The individual states are collected in an intermediate "States of" category so that "USA" doesn't have too many subcategories of one class scattered among other USA items. Same with the counties, with even better reason - the average U.S. state has over 60 counties. Standard Wikipedia principle, followed on more than one Wikia site. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll serve my punishment tomorrow (in about eight or nine hours). I was thinking too much about geography and not enough about administration... Speaking of which, should the geographical categories be grafted to Government->Structure? --Jesdisciple (talk) 04:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know about punishment; maybe you have some rollbacks to do? And I'm not certain what you mean by "grafted" so here's my possible answer: Category:Ohio should have as subcategories Government of Ohio (and maybe Local government in Ohio) and Buildings of Ohio and Counties of Ohio and (especially if the whole PAW idea comes in here) Organizations based in Ohio. Some of them will have standard (preferably templated with and/or botted) links to related sister-or-niece subcategories. NGOs of Ohio and Non-profit organizations based in Ohio would be subcategories of Organizations of Ohio but the Government of Ohio category could have a direct link to each. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:56, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Grafting is when a tree and a cut-off branch are artificially grown into each other, kind of like reverse amputation. So I'm wondering if the hierarchy of Geography should be moved to Structure. --Jesdisciple (talk) 12:54, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::I consider this topic unresolved; please reply. A complete list of such topics with rationale is available at User:Jesdisciple/Loose threads. --Jesdisciple (talk) 15:09, 19 May 2009 (UTC)